Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispensers. In particular, the invention relates to dispenser monitors.
Background
Currently, if there are a number of dispensers (e.g. in a washroom with multiple soap dispensers and multiple paper towel dispensers) and monitoring is desired then new dispensers generally have to be monitored with the monitoring technology built in. However, this is expensive and wasteful. It would be advantageous if existing dispenser could be used and their use monitored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,644 (Woods et al.) discloses a system for monitoring a plumbing system having a plurality of fixtures includes a sensor vibrationally coupled to the plumbing system and a processor. The sensor detects a vibration produced by the plumbing system, and generates a signal representative of the vibration. The processor receives the signal, compares the signal to a signal database that associates each of a plurality of stored signals with operation of one or more of the fixtures, and determines that the associated fixture or group of fixtures has been operated based on the comparison. The processor also stores a record of the operation of the associated fixture or group of fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,653 (Tice et al.) discloses a residential monitoring system incorporates both physiological sensors and activity sensors. Some of the sensors can be in wireless communication with control circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,813 (Farhan) discloses microprocessor technology used to detect routine sounds in a substantially enclosed environment to determine normal or abnormal activity or noise within the environment (i.e., habitual behavior of an individual) A device is situated in a substantially enclosed environment with audio input device similar to a microphone and an optional visual display for interaction with the local users. The device has the ability to be controlled locally via key-pad or USB port connected to a local laptop computer, or remotely via a phone line or Ethernet connection to internet. The device further performs audio pattern recognition using waveform matching scheme to detect the occurrence of pre-programmed sounds representing routine activities. The microprocessor counts the number occurrence of each recognizable sound for a particular interval and over a length of a day or other duration and reports to a remote server.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,999,686 (Kennish et al.) relates to an interactive packaging system for monitoring the usage of personal hygiene products, personal hygiene product packages, and restroom facilities. The interactive packaging system may include a plurality of usage monitoring devices each configured to detect physical stimulus associated with the usage of the product, package or facility with which the usage monitoring device is associated, and to transmit usage messages containing information relating to the detected physical stimulus. The interactive packaging system may further include a base station configured to receive the usage messages transmitted by the plurality of usage monitoring devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,546 (Yenni et al.) discloses a restroom monitoring system for monitoring attributes of fixtures within a restroom using sensors. Additional attributes are determined from the monitored attributes. Consumable usage levels are estimated based on predetermined consumption levels associated with usage states of the fixtures. The restroom monitoring system provides an indication of the need for replenishment of consumables based on the monitored attributes of the fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,970,391 (Hoekstra) discloses toilet management systems and methods. In an example system, a central monitoring component compiles usage information from sensors stationed at multiple toilet units and compiles a report of usage patterns. The usage patterns are networked to potential users via a user interface available on a webpage or mobile communications device.
US 2015/0178654 (Glasgow et al.) discloses methods and systems for managing an inventory. A database may store information regarding items owned by a user. The information regarding an item may include a quantity owned and one or more triggering events. Based on the occurrence of a triggering event, an order for the item may be placed without user intervention. Data to the database may be provided by one or more sensors. Triggering events may be defined in terms of sensor data. The triggering event may be defined by a user or through machine learning.
US 2015/0207275 (Wegelin et al.) discloses techniques and systems are provided for providing power and/or communication to a device, such as a dispenser, a flush valve of a bathroom device, a hygiene opportunity measurement device, a hands free faucet, etc. For example, the device may send current device statuses, usage metrics, and/or other information to a remote source. The remote source may send instructions, data collection requests, functionality changes, and/or other information to the device.